fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Foundry/Timeline
Ambiguous dates *Shadows invade most universes, including the Foundry, and a crew of heroes has to stop them in the events of Sword of Dreams. *Static is "born" (possibly created) before time. Suklonia is invaded by this corrupted evil spirit in an ambiguous time period, however eventually defeated by Krop's grandfather, Krap. Using his own DNA, he transfers his life to Static, confining him to the Suklonian form of Krazy. 10 billion years ago * 4.6 billion years ago * 3.8 billion years ago *Unferth is created by an unknown God of power. 1.2 million years ago * 10th century Circa 970 * 11th century *Path Way is born. 1083 * Monozado is born in China 17th century 1620 *A man gets lost on an island and meets the Immortals, who rename him and turn him into an Immortal. He is renamed Collector. 1623 *Collector starts his career as a mercenary. 18th century 1751 *Bob Boogleface is born, but is known as Monifrayer Mayclayer in this time period. At this time in his life, he is not well-known and is generally thought of as a nobody, despite carrying powers such as immortality and incomprehensibly high IQ. 1776 *Monifrayer Mayclayer accidentally runs over a sacred cat, the day after he receives his driver's license. Because of this, he becomes a national hate figure - his first taste of fame, although for completely the wrong reasons. To avoid the negative press, he becomes a hermit and hides in an isolated shack. 1777 *Monifrayer ends up dying of starvation, as it turns out he forgot to bring food to the shack. However, he is reborn as Bob Boogleface, revealing to him his true powers. For some reason, no-one realizes Bob Boogleface is Monifrayer Mayclayer, because the two have slightly different hair colors, and people are stupid. 19th century 1900 *Anytown, under the guise Bland Town, is founded by Senior Wahrio. 20th century 1919 *Johnny Rust, the first Troll King, is born in Germany. 1923 *Eris is born. 1952 *The Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary is opened and created. 1956 *Perfect is born. 1964 *A space mission that is failed shuts down the Apollo project. One survivor, a cat named "Bingo" survives and is left in stasis for 100 years. 1966 *Edward Lector (Syndicate), goes missing as a teenager in Dragkon Canyon, west of Elysium. 1977 *Chrome is created. *Drillhead from Krazy vs. Life is born. 1979 *Dr. BJ, the second Troll King, is born. 1982 *Dr. Boom is born. 1983 *Captain O' Avraf is born. 1984 *Events of HTML: The Animated Series take place. *Events of The Rejects take place. *Events of Sugarboy take place. *Events of Double O' Seven take place. 1985 *Mayor Bate starts The Great Poultry Genocide in Quibblobicus. 1986 *Æ is born. *Ross is born. 1987 *Krazy arrives on Earth. 1988 *Mage and Collector meet for the first time. 1989 *Sir Random and Sidney are activated on Xial. 1990 *Animus is born. *Nozus is born. 1992 *The Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary is re-opened. *Xelphos and Tiffany are born. 1995 * Nashi is born 1996 *Divinity is born. *Nathaniel Quartz is born. 1998 *Lady Providence is born. *Saint is born. 1999 *Violet is born. *Nick is born 2000 *Bagel is born on Kreon. *Rob is born on Xial. *Kreon is destroyed by a mysterious galactic weapon known as the Cosmos Cannon. *Web is created. 21st century 2001 *Mage and Web meet for the first time in Elysium. *Destroyer is born. *Erin is born. *Nadainia is born *The events of Control take place. **Eris joins Order but leaves the same year. 2002 *Wario is born. *Brandon is born. 2005 *Nozus goes to Yale on a merit scholarship. *Matt is born. 2006 *Venus Ostrovsky is born. *Casy is born. 2007 *Nozus founds Zhao Industries, which would soon dominate most of the city of Elysium. 2010 *Nicky is born. 2011 *Rob lands on Earth. *Matt moves to New City. *The events of Squad Æ take place. 2012 *Bagel crash lands on Earth after spending nearly twelve years in space. *Events of Nicky take place. *Seasons 1-5 of The Bagel Show take place. *Xial is destroyed by the same galatic weapon that destroyed Kreon, the Cosmos Canon. *Events of The Bagel Show: Rise of Kreon take place somewhere in the middle of The Bagel Show. *Events of Animal Control. *Wario's parents are hung. *Seasons 1-4 and the first two OVAs of Xelphos Adventures take place. *The events of Web! take place and ends with Web returning to Fort Pooda. 2013 *Seasons 6-7 of The Bagel Show take place. *Events of Chronicles of Anima take place. 2014 *Seasons 8-9 of The Bagel Show take place. *Guy joins the Order of Rectitude. *Seasons 1-2 of Mortal Insanity take place. *The entirety of Xelphos Chronicles take place. 2015 *Events of Bandit Territory take place. *Events of Krazy vs. Life's first and second season take place. 2016 *Johnny Rust, the first Troll King, is killed at age 96. *Krazy, Krop, Drillhead, Dani and Rebel (the main cast from Krazy vs. Life) are trapped in a crystal dimension by the end of the second season. 2017 *The first arc of Xelphos III takes place. 2018 *LT Fan dies in his last battle against the heroes. *In an alternate future, the Elysium Genocide of 2018 occurs. *The crystal dimension from the second season of Krazy vs. Life is destroyed and later rebuilt to be a chain controlled by any Suklon that acts as a portal from Suklonia to Earth. It appears only if Krazy or Krop imagine it. The events of the third season of Krazy vs. Life take place. 2019 *Krop from Krazy vs. Life dies during childbirth, while Krap, Jr. is born. *The events of the fourth season of Krazy vs. Life ''take place. 2020 *Events of ''Morningstar & Byzantine Get a Show take place. *Events of the first season of The Justice Mavericks takes place 2022 *Events of episode two of Villainy take place. *Krap, Jr. from Krazy vs. Life ''dies. 2023 *Events of ''Syndicate take place. *Syndicate is formed. *Imperium is formed by Eris. *Edward Lector reappears after being missing for 57 years, now non-aging and under the guise "Phantom". *Events of episode one of Villainy take place. 2024 *After Symbiotic Relationship, the rest of the second season of Syndicate takes place. *Saint is killed by Divinity. *Bagel and Lucy get married. *BrandoCorp is founded by Brandon. *Events of Righteous Do-Gooders take place. *Events of Employed in the Foundry take place. *Events of Blue Syndicate take place. *Events of BatDoug: Defender of Nothing take place. *Events of Syndicate: High Society take place. *Events of Syndicate XZ take place. 2025 *Rob and Sophia get married. *Janet, the daughter of Bagel and Lucy, is born. 2027 *Mage and Erin get married. 2028 *James, son of Brandon, is born. *placeholder, son of Mage and Erin, is born. 2030 *Perfect dies. 2031 *Ron, the son of Rob and Sophia, is born. *Weeks after Ron's birth, he is stolen by space pirates and Rob and Sophia never see him again. 2033 *Events of Foundry Jr. take place. *Events of the third season of Syndicate take place. 2034 *Events of Annoying People take place. *After TBA, the rest of the third season of Syndicate takes place. 2040 *Dr. Boom is killed by the police. 2042 *Events of Foundry Sr. take place. 2045 *Nicky gets married. *Newtropolis is constructed near Elysium by BrandoCorp and Zhao Industries. 2050 *Nicky's son Nicky Junior is born. 2064 2070 2078 *Rob's wife Sophia dies from brain cancer, leaving Rob to become a widow for the rest of his life. 2085 2086 *Brandon dies from a heart attack. 2091 *Wario dies of natural causes. 22nd century 2100 *Nicky dies of old age. 2121 *Bagel dies due to natural causes. *Destroyer gets executed. 2125 *Rob leaves Earth and decides to explore the universe for the rest of his life, starting his own space ship crew aboard the S.S. Robilist. 2185 *Sir Random goes missing along with his wife Sidney, and they are never heard from anybody ever again. 2193 *Fragments of the original Perfect are found by a group of blue aliens that go by the name of "The Borens" 2196 *The Borens, who praise Perfect like a deity, clone his fragments using their new technology. 23rd century 2214 *Events of Foundry 2214: Second Coming of Perfect take place. 2254 *Rob dies from a fatal ship accident. Fourth millennium 3012 *Pure Xeeins become extinct, however, some hybrids carry on Xeein DNA. 3023 *Events of the fourth season of Syndicate take place. 8 billion years later *All known living life forms left in the universe die due to the heat death of the universe, where all known matter of the universe becomes so hot to the point of all life dying. 8.5 billion years later *The universe collapses on itself, ending the timeline of the prime universe. Category:Timeline Category:Foundry